FredGo Oneshot
by gezundheit
Summary: So this is like my new OTP and I doubt anyone else ships it but I do so whatever. Fred has something important to tell GoGo, but he chickens out. Will GoGo understand? What happens when their friends find out!
1. Chapter 1

Fred pulled off his monster beenie and combed his hair down neatly- well as neatly as he could. It was late Friday night, and he was heading to the nerd lab. He'd been waiting all week for this day. Why? It was the night that GoGo would be the only one at the lab. So he could finally tell her the thing he'd been waiting to tell her for weeks.

GoGo was getting really frustrated with her dumb bike. She'd been working on it for months now, but it still wasn't fast enough. It was almost nine, and completely dark outside. GoGo retrieved the wrench she'd thrown across the room a few minutes ago and tossed it onto the tool table. She knew Wasabi wouldn't be happy about that but she honestly didn't care at that moment. Digging the lab keys from her backpack, she pulled the door shut behind her and locked it, turning the hall lights off as she passed.

Fred pulled up in front of the lab, pulling the keys from his car and looking up at the lab windows. They were dark. He'd missed her. He got out of the car, figuring he might as well go to the cafe beside the lab and get some sugar filled food. Crossing the street quickly and splashing in puddles as he walked, Fred headed toward the cafe. He opened the door for the girl coming out, only to see that it was GoGo.

"Fred? What're you doing here?" GoGo asked.

"Oh, uh I left something at the lab and I was going to get it but I figured it was all locked up since the lights were off." Fred stuttered.

"I have my keys, want me to go in with you?" GoGo asked, digging through her backpack.

"No, that's okay. It can wait til tomorrow. Wanna have some coffee or something?" Fred asked, gesturing towards the cafe.

"Uh you don't like coffee, but okay." GoGo shrugged.

After maybe twenty minutes, they left the cafe. Fred walked GoGo to her car through the pouring rain that had started. He'd been to scared to tell her what he'd been meaning to, and it looked like he'd missed his chance.

"Uh, GoGo? Can I tell you something?" Fred said nervously.

They paused under the awning of one of the small street shops near where GoGo was parked.

"Um well for a while now since after the whole Yokai incident and everything I feel like we've all grown kinda closer together and it made me realize that well I think I might sort of like you know have uh would do you say I don't know like a crush but you know with everything happening I didn't know how to tell you how much I think that I you know like you and-" Fred stumbled over his words.

GoGo rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down so they were face to face. She glared at him for a second, then kissed him hard on the lips.

A moment later, she pushed him away and got into her car, cheeks glowing. "You idiot." she mumbled before driving off.

Fred stumbled against the wall behind him dizzily, eyes wide. "Wh-wait a second. What just happened? Am I dreaming?"

On Monday, Fred caught GoGo walking down the hall to the lab. "Hey GoGo!" She stopped as he caught up with her.

"So uh, about what happened the other night..." GoGo began awkwardly, looking at the floor. Fred cut her off with a kiss. GoGo ended up on her tiptoes so she could reach him, but Fred was still bending down a bit.

The lab door opened and Hiro stepped into the hallway, only to freeze when he saw Fred and GoGo. Luckily they didn't notice him, so he closed the door silently and ran to tell the others what he'd walked in on.

When GoGo and Fred finally pulled apart and went into the lab, they found Honey, Hiro, and Wasabi perched on the couch and looking at them expectantly. GoGo flushed and marched across the lab. Fred, however, sat on the coffee table beside the couch and told the gang everything.

When he was done, Honey squealed and ran to find GoGo. Hiro fake gagged and Wasabi just looked astounded. A minute later, Honey came back in, dragging GoGo with one hand and her phone in the other. She practically threw GoGo at Fred, who caught her and put her back on her feet. Honey gave her one last shove, and Fred threw his arms around her photogenically, grinning at the camera.

Honey took about a million pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert Callaghan was taken by the police, and his daughter was being wheeled off on a stretcher. The heroes of the day watched these events sullenly. They'd won, but at a horrible cost. Baymax was gone. Tears rolled down Hiro's cheeks, while Honey attempted to console him and Wasabi openly sobbed. Fred stood awkwardly beside, the hood if his suit down so his watery eyes were visible. But then he noticed something.

"GoGo! Where's GoGo?!" Fred exclaimed. No one else seemed to notice, but he ran off, searching the wreckage if the battle. He was about to give up looking when he saw a flash of yellow metal under a pile if rubble. By then, the others had picked up on the missing members of their team and followed Fred and had found him frantically trying to pull giant shards of asphalt off his buried friend. The gang ceased grieving and joined the desperate attempt to save their friend.

When they'd unearthed most of GoGo's upper body, Fred pulled off her helmet as carefully as he could. The armor on her right leg was broken and twisted.

"Come on GoGo, talk to me, man!" He shook her gently and gently brushed away the strands if hair that'd fallen into her face. The girl didn't stir. Fred suddenly realized just how small she was.

Honey gasped and backed up a few steps, covering her mouth with a hand. Her eyes filled with tears. GoGo was her best friend...

"She's going to be okay! She's too awesome to be taken down by a measly supervillain." Fred insisted. But inside, he wasn't so sure.

Honey had ran and gotten a few paramedics, who made shirt work if digging GoGo out and getting her in the back if an ambulance. While the others sat behind and waited anxiously, Fred hovered around the ambulance, trying to get a look at his friend. He knew he should have told her earlier. Now he might never get the chance.

"I'm sorry sir, but the patient is being taken to the hospital. You may inquire there for more information."

Fred watched the scene before him in a daze. Was this really happening? Tadashi then Baymax, and now GoGo too?

"Why did it have to be her... Why couldn't I get buried under rubble?" Fred muttered to himself.

The next day, the whole gang went to the San Franskyo General Hospital to visit their friend. When they finally managed to get into her room, she was still unconscious. Honey collapsed into an armchair beside GoGo's bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Hiro stood beside Honey's chair and put a hand in her shoulder. Wasabi stayed at the foot if the bed, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Fred hovered at the door, studying GoGo's bruised and scratched face from afar.

'Why do I keep losing friends? Why does it have to be them, why her? Why couldn't it be one of us no one cares about? Why couldn't it be me?' He thought desperately.

When all the others left, Fred stayed at the hospital, telling the others he'd have his butler pick him up. He sat in the chair Honey had been using before, and checked out the report they'd been given that summarized GoGo,s injuries. He's been to scared before. Broken ankle. Cracked rib. Minor concussions. Collapsed lung. As of that moment, there was literally a fifty fifty chance of GoGo's survival. And Fred hated that.

"Excuse me sir, visiting hours are over, unless you're a significant other." A nurse had entered the room.

"I wish." Fred stood up and left. As planned, his butler was waiting outside the hospital with the car. Fred got in and silently watched raindrops roll down the windows.

Early the next morning, Fred got a call from Honey.

"Fred she's awake! We can go see her and talk to her and they said she's probably gonna be okay!" Honey practically screamed into the phone. Fred dropped the phone, grabbed the butler and was out of there in two seconds. When he reached the hospital, he was surprised to find that he was the first one there. He burst into GoGo's room.

"You're okay!" He yelled, crossing the room to the bed. GoGo had her arms crossed and was studying her blankets intently.

"What's wrong? Why are you all staring at the ground-y?" Fred asked, confused.

"My leg's broken. I'll barely be able to walk on my own, let alone go remotely fast. The doctor said if it doesn't heal right, I might never be able to walk normally again. I'll be useless! What's the point if life if I can't go fast?" She burst out. Fred was surprised to see tears in her eyes. GoGo never cried.

"Hey, it's okay!" Fred tried to comfort her. "You'll be fine, you always figure out a way to move fast. You always stay just ahead of everyone else." Fred told her. 'Including me...' "Plus, you have tons if people to help you out while you recover. Like me. Just call me if you need anything, and you'll be back in your feet in no time!" Fred assured her.

"I heard what you said last ni-" GoGo was cut off when their friends burst through the door and all started talking at once. Fred slowly slipped away, turning GoGo over to her friends.

GoGo saw Fred leaving and almost called out to stop him, but Honey pulled her attention away with an exclamation. When she looked back up, Fred was gone.

Beep! Fred's phone went off, but he didn't pick it up. He wasn't in the mood to talk to any of his friends, and plus he was at a great part in his comic book.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Beep! Fred sighed and picked up his phone.

_GoGoTomago_

Hey.

Can we talk?

Fred.

Fred.

Fred.

All from GoGo. Fred replied.

Wut is up man

I herd wat u said last nite at the hspitl

O...that

Wat exactly did u mean by that?

Uh nuthin

-.- I don't believe you

Spill

come on tell me or else

or else wut...

Or else i will hurt you

wow...thats all u got

shut up u idiot

tell me

fiiine

ha

ill be at the hsptl in 5

-.-

When Fred reached the hospital, GoGo was standing by the window, leaning on crutches. She was back in her normal leather jacket and shorts over leggings, but her right leg was in a cast. Fred took a deep breath and steadied his nerves before slamming the door open and marching across the room to GoGo. She turned around, still unsteady on her crutches.

"Now t-" GoGo started to say. Fred cut her off. He kissed her straight on the mouth. GoGo ended up leaning against the wall behind her.

Fred pulled away, spun around and marched out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Gogo leaned against the wall, mouth open in shock. She was panting slightly.

"Wait...what?"

GoGo didn't see Fred again for a while.

When GoGo was finally released from the hospital, the first place she went was the lab. Her friends helped her make modified skates that she could use with her cast so she could move faster, but she could only use them outside and was stuck on crutches for the rest of the time.

GoGo was packing up her stuff at the end of the day, cleaning off her worktable for the weekend and filling her backpack. One of her notebooks fell off the table as she shoved things into her pack. "Really?" she muttered expasperatedly, arranging her crutches so she could bend down.

"Lemme get that for you." Fred appeared next to her, picking up the notebook and handing it to her.

"Fred... Haven't seen you in a while." GoGo said, shoving the notebook into her bag.

"Uh, about what happened that one day at the hospital, uh I was just glad you were okay and you know it doesn't have to like mean anything cause I know you probably don't really like me that much it just seemed like the easiest way to explain my feelings and I'm really bad at this so I'm just going to shut up and go now..." Fred spun on his heel.

"Wait." GoGo stopped Fred with a word. He froze and spun back around to face GoGo. "Come here you idiot I can't move." She glared at him. Fred hesitantly steped over to her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar and pulled him so they were but inches apart. "You say it didn't mean anything?"

"Whatever you wanna hear, man." Fred gulped. GoGo was kinda scary...

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Just tell me before I punch you."

"Well ya know knidafletlkietisawraeladnmaentsemohtngi." Fred muttered.

GoGo cracked her knuckles. "How about blink once for it didn't and twice for it did."

Fred blinked. Then stared at her. The smallest hint of sorrow played through GoGo's eyes. Then Fred blinked again. GoGo couldn't suppress her enormous grin.

"Wait...so you're happy about that?" Fred asked genuinely confused. GoGo tried to mask her smile.

"What? No gross Fred cooties." she grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard. "Fred cooties, yuck." She made a fake disgusted face.

Fred was grinning like an idiot for he next week straight.


End file.
